Yandere Killer Cult
The Yandere Killer Cult is a band of Japanese school girls that secretly worship Yen Reader. History After Yen Reader's battle with Yandere-chan, the female witnesses of the battle grouped together and formed a circle called the Yandere Killer Cult, in honor of his heroic actions of warding off the sick Yandere leader. This caused controversy when he left as the began to worship him, and made him hop under the radar to avoid being spotted by his enemies. Appearance YKC members are Japanese female students in their late high school to early college years. They wear the standard school uniform. Many of them have a variety of hair color. Description and behavior This peaceful cult is dedicated towards the Yandere Killer, and hoping to make him as their alpha leader. This obsession is not the same as Yandere behavior, because they support the Yandere Killer and his mission to eliminate the Yanderes. They perform actions such as painting pictures of the Yandere Killer, sculpture rather nude statues, making Yandere Killer chibi plushes, design Yandere Killer brand clothing, attack Yanderes together in flash mobs, and even capture and sacrifice Yanderes to please him. The most immature will try to reward him with suggestive actions. The group is mixed with Tsunderes, Danderes, Derederes, and Underes. Despite these archetypes, they all get along, none being cold and defensive towards the other. All the of YKC members seem to sport a happy and caring attitude towards one another and show their affections for the Yandere Killer. Even though the YKC is a peaceful cult, they are not afraid to fight as a last option. Most of the school girls in the group do not handle firearms very well, so most took self defense training and wrestling to aid them in hand to hand combat. Some are trained to use melee weapons like clubs and swords. YKC members always fight together in groups of no less than two to three and to stay safe from ambushes. With numbers, they can take on small groups of Common Yanderes. The word quickly got out that the YKC began attacking Common Yanderes in flash mobs across the nation, putting the Yandere Army on high alert, worrying that the Yandere Killer formed a army of supporters to fight them. For a bizarre reason, they know where he lives 6,000 miles overseas from Japan to America, and they spam him with love letters and gifts, half of which he doesn't really care unless they are useful. They really get on his nerves. Incidents One time Yen Reader felt as if something was summoning him, so he fly his F-35 fighter jet overseas without an escort. His craft landed directly on top of a dojo temple, and when he barged in he saw a cult of school girls tying down a struggling, captured Yandere for a ritual in a sumo wrestling circle. This left Yen is a state of "WTF" and he was bombarded and happily greeted by his new female followers, whom instantly adored him like a god. Despite this fresh indirectly created harem, Yen kept a cool head, and went with the flow. Thankfully none of the seductive girls made a sexual attempt on him. They gave him gifts and smothering hugs (even though a lot of times he got a face full of marshmallow chest but did not blush or get aroused), and to give him a show, instead of killing the captured Yandere, they beat her relentless with sex toys as clubs while he sat on a king sized bed, eating home made cookies they baked for him. He mentioned this reminded him of his 17th birthday. After bonding with the cult, he left for home as they said their goodbyes and promised to help fight Yanderes when he was off duty to make his work easier. He realized that dating isn't all that bad, especially when you got over a hundred sweet hearted girls who care about you. On a mission one time Yandere Killer was going to perform a solo stealth hit and run on a Warehouse controlled by a gang of Yanderes until he realized the warehouse was raided and trashed with unconscious Common Yanderes on the ground, with notes left behind by the YKC. Making this job easier for him, he found the highest ranking member hiding in a closet in fear of getting beaten. Not having to interrogate her, the high ranking Yandere spilled the beans about valuable intel and then ran away to commit suicide.